vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clank
|-|Clank = |-|Giant Clank = Summary Clank, real name XJ-0461, was a small defective Sentry-bot robot (later revealed to have a Zoni soul) and Ratchet's long-time companion and friend. He was born at the Robot Factory on the Planet Quartu, where he awoke and ended up escaping. He then landed on Veldin and met Ratchet. He was created in the Great Clock by his father, Orvus. While Clank's serial number was B5429671, the name "Clank" emerged when Ratchet's homemade ship rocked while flying to Planet Novalis, causing the small robot to hit the side of the ship and making a clank sound. This became his nickname throughout his adventures with Ratchet, protecting the universe from numerous evil-doers and becoming legendary heroes who always have each other backs, metaphorical and literally speaking. The Zoni referred to Clank as the "Chosen One". Clank's creator was a Zoni named Orvus, who regarded his creation as a son. After finding himself in a gigantic Zoni-made machine known as the Great Clock, Clank became the Senior Caretaker of the Great Clock, but eventually promoted Junior Caretaker Sigmund to be the Senior Caretaker in his place, so that he could reunite with Ratchet. He could also transform into an ultra-mech. In this form, known as Giant Clank, he could shoot missiles from his arms, launch energy bombs, and punch enemies. Clank was born in the year 5354. Clank was a vegetarian Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 8-C, possibly 8-B Name: Clank, XJ-0461 Origin: Ratchet & Clank Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sentry-bot Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts techniques in the form of his own style called Clank Fu. Flight with his Heli-pack. With an Ultra Mech-Pad he can transform into Giant Clank (This could be seen as outside help), and also a smaller version of it without the Ultra Mech-Pad. Time Manipulation with the Chronoscepter, Time Bomb and Zoni Blaster. Resistance to Time Manipulation when installed with the Quantum Actuator. Portal Creation and limited Gravity Manipulation when upgraded with the Rift Cracker. Weapon Mastery. Attack Potency: Human level (Clank is able to defeat robots the size of average humans by himself.) | Building level, possibly City Block level (As Giant Clank, he can punch down buildings one at a time as he stomps slowly through a city. Using Ratchet as visual aid, we can measure Giant Clank's size to be equal to a Small Building.) Speed: Peak Human with Hypersonic reaction speeds (He dodged a shot of electricity from Alister Aziumuth and then outran him/) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Building Class Durability: Street level (He barely survived a small spaceship crash to Earth with the help of Ratchet. Shockwaves from a small meteorite also severely damaged one of his arms)| Building level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee range, several hundred meters as Giant Clank Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Clank is very vulnerable in base form as he is a sentry-bot defect. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Key: Base | Giant Clank Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Sidekicks Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playstation Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Insomniac Games Category:Good Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Video Game Characters Category:Spies Category:Weapon Users Category:Scepter Users Category:Staff Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Playable Characters